The prior art is documented with various types of hip replacement assemblies. These typically include either the removal and/or refashioning of the insertable head associated with the thigh or upper femur bone along with the receiving acetabulum socket defined in the pelvic area located ilium bone. Such replacement hip assemblies con also incorporate artificial or synthetic implant components, however their relative large size contributes to an attendant degree of installation effort and patient discomfort associated with its surgical implantation.